Possessed
by AnimeWolfGirl9
Summary: When a large batch of cookies from "Yu's fan club" arrives, Yu, Shinoa, and Yoichi aren't quite sure what to do with them. What first started as a quest to get rid of the cookies turns into a mad chase around the school looking for a possessed Yoichi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Seraph of the End and everything belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

Chapter 1

When Shinoa had told Yu that he had a 'delivery' in the room used for study halls after school, he hadn't quite believed her. In fact, he thought that it was one of her usual pranks. He had asked Yoichi about it (considering the other boy would normally tell him if it was a joke), but the brown-haired boy didn't have a clue either. So, off the three of them went to the classroom.

"How does this kind of thing even happen?" the words left Yu's mouth before he could even process it. To say that he had a 'delivery' was an understatement. "Did you even know all of this was here?"

"The pile was smaller when I first left."  
"Huh? That's not possible!" Yu's eyes widened as his gaze went from the large 'delivery' to the purple-haired girl. She simply smiled at him, although there was something hidden underneath that he couldn't identify.

"Looks like the 'hero' is as popular as always, especially since you've been to the outside now." Shinoa's teasing smirk was back, causing his annoyance to spike. He turned towards her, one hand clenched in a threatening fist.

"What did you do?!" he demanded, feeling as though she had caused this. She gave him another smile, this one feigning innocence.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Uh… Yu-kun, Shinoa-san, what exactly are they?" the two stopped their argument when Yoichi brought up a very valid question: what exactly had Yu received? The black-haired boy stared back at the large pile of boxes that was stacked on the table, all decorated in bows and different colors of wrapping paper.

 _Only one way to find out,_ he thought as he strode over to the table and opened one of the boxes. The smell of baked goods hit him a moment later, causing him to realize that the box he had opened contained cookies.

His hands grasped another box as he quickly figured out that it contained very similar contents. "Are all of these filled with cookies?!" Yu continued to open the boxes, feeling very confused when they all contained various baked goods.

"Yu-kun, you might have wanted to open this first," Yoichi handed him a small letter with his name written on it. The two boys stared as Yu read the letter out loud, finding the message vague and smaller than the last he had received.

 _"Dear Hyakuya-san:_

 _Please accept these baked goods as our appreciation for saving the school, as well as continuing to protect us all. Hope you enjoy! :)_

 _Love from all,_

 _Fan girls of the Hyakuya Yuichiro Fan Club"_

Both of them were silent for a moment as Yu reread the letter. Yoichi looked genuinely confused at the message as he looked back and forth between the letter and the boxes.

"You have a fan club?" the brown-haired boy asked as he tilted his head a bit in surprise. Who could have started the fan club and…?

A frustrated noise left Yu's mouth as he silently wondered if people were going too far. How was this even possible? "Hey Yoichi, did you see where Shinoa went?"

"Uh… no, sorry."

They both came to the same conclusion: this must have been another one of Shinoa's jokes. Or it was more like Yu figured it was Shinoa's fault and Yoichi knew that Yu would head to that conclusion. The brown-haired boy reasoned that it could be possible for Yu-kun to have a fan club.

Yoichi, however, was very confused when Yu started to walk towards the exit of the room "Yu-kun, where are you going?" The boy glanced at the table and then back at his friend.

"I'm going to find Shinoa and make her admit to this one!" the dark-haired boy was now fuming; they all had more important things to be doing with their time than dealing with Shinoa's pranks. However, he left behind a very life-altering question for Yoichi to answer.

"But what should we do with all the baked goods?" Yoichi stuck his head out the classroom door, finding that his friend was already half-way down the hall by now. The question did make the other boy stop for a moment.

"I'll figure that out later," Yu glanced back at the brown-haired boy over his shoulder, "You can have some if you want."

His friend's march continued onwards, leaving Yoichi behind in the room filled with cookies. The boy wanted to desperately ask if that was an OK thing to do; they were Yu-kun's cookies after all. _He did say I could have some though._

The thought filled him with a reasonable enough answer to his doubts. As he nervously walked towards the table, he figured that his friends would be back at some point. Their fights never got too bad without him there and even if they did, then he would leave the room and go find them. Normally some sort of announcement was made when Yu got into a fight.

"It's not like they're poisoned or anything; they are from a fan club after all." Yoichi mumbled as he opened the lid to one of the boxes. He really did hope his friends would be able to make up soon.

Meanwhile, it took Yu almost an hour to locate Shinoa (how she did that was one thing that was never going to be answered). She was standing in front of the school announcements board, looking as though she was reading one of the assignments.

 _She's probably just waiting for me to come find her._ The seething thought made Yu almost second-guess his actions; if this was a part of her plan, then she would have the upper hand. He didn't want to back down though, especially with what had happened, so he increased his stride towards her.

"Hey, Shinoa! What was the deal with that last one?! Seriously, a fan club?!" Yu shouted as he made his way towards her. She turned to look at him, a smile on her face again. Her eyes, however, held that strange emotion again.

"They actually do exist. If you want, I could point you in the right direction…" her teasing continued, but it quickly stopped when she realized that someone was missing. "Hey Yu, where's Yoichi?"

"You can't tell me Yoichi did this; I won't fall for that again," Yu was still annoyed, causing him to miss the fact that Shinoa had stopped teasing him. In fact, the more he looked at her, the more he realized that she seemed almost… worried.

 _Is that even possible for her?_

"Yu, where is Yoichi?" she asked again, this time a bit more urgency to her words. Yu didn't understand why she seemed so concerned about the brown-haired boy's whereabouts.

"I left him back with the cookies. I didn't really know how to clean up your latest prank, so I told him he could have some." The black-haired boy realized that if this was a prank from Shinoa, then he might have just gotten Yoichi into a bigger situation. "Did you put anything in those cookies?"

"I didn't make them," she answered as she started to walk down the hallway and towards the direction of the study room. "Did you give him a limit on how many he could eat?"

"No, I figured that he would limit himself." At his words, Shinoa's eyes widened a bit. There was that worried look again. "Why? It's not like Yoichi can get into much trouble alone."

"You didn't know about Yoichi having a slight… problem with eating too much sugar?" Her pace had increased, causing Yu to have to almost run to catch up. Her words brought up a number of bad-case scenarios in his mind.

"Does he had some sort of disease with eating too much sugar?" he asked the first one that came to mind, wondering if he shouldn't have gotten the school nurse first (not that it was guaranteed that she would still be at the school).

"Something like that," she mumbled as her pace slowed. She rounded the corner, heading straight into the study room. Yu had expected to see Yoichi quietly sitting in a chair, nibbling on a cookie, but instead he found that the room was empty. Several boxes were empty; not enough to make a considerable difference in the amount on the table, but it still seemed quite strange.

"I left him right here," Yu was ready to continue explaining, but a strange sound came from the hallway. The sound was like a whirring noise before it stopped abruptly, hitting something in its path. A noise akin to a small explosion assaulted his ears, causing him to turn around.

Shinoa gave him a pointed glare before she ran out into the hallway. Yu followed shortly after, wondering if another vampire had invaded the school. It was a likely situation. He didn't expect to see one of the water fountains spraying water all over the hallway floor. It was punctured by a black and green arrow. Attached to the arrow was a note that read:

 _"Let's make this a game."_

"Oh no," Shinoa mumbled as Yu heard Yoichi laugh, the sound echoing through the hallways. It wasn't like a normal laugh though; it sounded more similar to when Yoichi had been… _possessed by the demon in his bow._

The realization hit him, causing him to realize why Shinoa had been so worried about the situation in the first place. Yoichi had problems with eating too much sugar… if he had gotten on a 'sugar high' then anything could have happened. This seemed to include the fact of being possessed again.

"None of this makes any sense," he mumbled as they took off down the hallway, intent on finding whatever mess Yoichi had decided to create. If only they would have known what this little 'adventure' would lead to.

* * *

Now, I know that Shinoa technically said that Yu didn't have to go to school anymore after he got the Cursed Gear, but I think it would be nice to continue that (little technical details aside). Well, this came from another real life role-playing scenario, but it seemed funny enough to write :) This is the first multi-chapter fanfiction I have for this archive, but I've got a lot of it planned out. I'm at least going to update once a week, but if enough people want the next chapter (*hint, hint*) then I could move it to updating twice a week. We'll see~ This won't be very long (so far I've got eight, maybe nine chapters planned) but eventually all of Team Shinoa will be in it. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one!

-AnimeWolfGirl9


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadechu Nightray:** Haha yeah, a bit spur of the moment but glad you enjoyed it!

 **AnimeWolfGirl16:** Thanks~

 **Neko Gina (Guest):** Hmm… I had a bit of a hard time understanding (Google Translate said it was French) but from your overall tone, I assuming you enjoyed it :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Yoichi knew that he had probably eaten more than he should have. He felt strange, almost light, as he sat in the classroom. He felt like he couldn't keep sitting for another moment longer. A familiar figure appeared in the hallway, leaving his view far too quickly.

"Hey, wait up!" he left the room and chased after the figure, running down the hallway. He knew he probably shouldn't have been running down the hall in the first place – it was against the rules – but something about the action made him feel extremely happy.

"How do cookies taste, Yoichi?" the figure had stopped, taking the form of his sister a few feet in front of him. The question left him confused; his sister had eaten cookies before… "Except I'm not your sister."

"Gekkoiun," he said the name, stumbling a bit over the pronunciation. Yep, he probably had way too much sugar for his own good. Some small part of his mind wanted to question why the demon – who was supposed to be inside his bow – was now walking in the school hallway, but it was quickly squashed by the fuzziness in his nerves.

"So Yoichi, how do cookies taste? I've never had one before," she gave him a smile, one that was far too friendly for the demon's normal nature. But did Yoichi care at all? Nope! She had politely asked him a question, so he would answer.

"It depends on the cookie, although I really like chocolate and peanut butter. It tastes… like… I can't think right now," the boy laughed, finding that fog had descended in his mind. His head felt really heavy too…

"Could I try one?" she came closer to him, her hands behind her back as she leaned dangerously close to him. Her eyes were narrowed as another smile came on her face, this one more like her usual self. He felt glad that she was acting more normal now, so he smiled too.

"Sure. They're-" he pointed back towards the study room, but stopped when she laughed, running in the opposite direction. She ran into a branching hallway, forcing him to run after her. The boy realized that they were going in the wrong direction, but he wasn't quite sure what to do about it.

 _Maybe she found some more somewhere else?_ He thought, rounding another corner of the hallway. Except, he didn't see the hallway. Instead, he was standing in his sister's dark bedroom again. Gekkoiun stood a few feet away from him, smiling in delight.

"What just happened?" Yoichi asked, glancing around the room in confusion. His thoughts were still a bit muddled, but he didn't feel like he had as much pent-up energy as before.

The girl who looked like his sister turned towards him, the moonlight from the open window illuminating her features. "You're here because you ran into a… lamp post, I believe."

"Kimizuki-san*?" the reference made his face scrunch up. Poor Kimizuki-san; how many times did that have to happen to him? His sister made a similar face except for the added bonus of discontent on her face.

"No, not him; you ran into an actual lamp post. You rounded the corner too quickly and hit it square on before passing out. That does work to my advantage though," Gekkoiun mumbled the last part to herself, but it was loud enough for him to hear.

"What do you mean?"

"I think I'm going to borrow your body for a bit," when he opened his mouth to protest, she backed him against the wall, both physically and mentally. "You said I could try the cookies."

"I- uh…" he really couldn't argue with that. She did say that she hadn't had cookies before, but… "What am I going to do while in here?"

Her hand was fixed on the doorknob. She shrugged, opening the door a moment later. "You can figure something out; maybe sleep off your sugar craze."

She disappeared from his sight a moment later. Yoichi went to sit on the bed, making a mental note that the door leading out of the room was – metaphorically – the door to exit his mind. Then he had a sudden thought, one that hadn't occurred to him before.

 _Is it possible for Gekkoiun to get on a sugar high too?_

* * *

*I know that Yu (at least in the translation I watched) called Kimizuki-san a "telephone pole" but this reference has certain meaning for the fanfiction later. You'll see.

Wow, I didn't know that so many people would like this fanfiction :) Yay~ So for all of you waiting for this chapter, here it is! A bit shorter than the last one but necessary in explaining how Yoichi got himself into this situation. As always, sorry if Gekkoiun is OOC since I don't really know how she acts in any of the cannon except for the one episode in the anime. I hope you all enjoyed and please let me know what you thought in a review!

-AnimeWolfGirl9


	3. Chapter 3

**AnimeWolfGirl16:** Haha just wait… it gets better :)

 **Shadechu Nightray:** Ah, so it is the same! That's cool :) Thanks for the translation too!

* * *

Chapter 3

"We might have to call the Lieutenant Colonel in if things get too out of hand." Shinoa's comment made Yu almost trip.

"Yoichi is possessed by a demon, on a sugar high, and that's the first thing you can suggest? Guren wouldn't be able to help with anything!" Of course, the purple-haired girl knew that Yu was more than a small amount biased towards Guren, considering their history, but she knew that his response had been coming.

"First things first: we have to find Yoichi. Then, we can assess how bad the situation is and call for backup if needed," she paused in front of a gap in the row of lockers in the hallway. Yu nearly ran past her, but stopped just in time. She gave him a smile. "You didn't think that calling for backup was my only plan, did you?"

"You seemed to call for it pretty quickly when the vampire attacked the school," Yu mumbled, causing her to give him a look. Yes, that had been true, but the Japanese Imperial Demon Army generally dealt with any vampire breakouts.

"If I wouldn't have contacted them, then you would have most likely been dead," she argued back, pressing her fingers into the tile on the wall. The specific sequence was entered, causing the wall to slide away and reveal a dark room.

The girl quickly led Yu inside before shutting the wall, locking them temporarily in the room. It was dark, with the only source of light being from several screens on a desk.

"What is this place?" Yu asked as he looked around. Shinoa had to admit that she had a hard time seeing him, considering his hair was blending in with the darkness of the room.

"This is where the JIDA monitors all student activity," she answered briefly before she sat down in front of the desk, giving him another smirk. "We can see everything from in here."

"You've been spying on us?!" Yu's unbelieving shout made her inwardly laugh, but it was followed by a sigh a moment later. "You know what: I have no idea why I am surprised at this point."

"How else do you think there is an announcement on the loudspeakers twenty seconds after you get into a fight?"

Shinoa knew she had to quit getting distracted. She directed her gaze to the monitors, looking for any sign of their now demon-possessed friend. She didn't see him in any of the screens on the first-look, so that must have meant that the demon was at least staying hidden for now. _Which could be a problem if anyone is still around._ Luckily for them, most of the other students would be going to their dorms by now.

"We'll have to check the recorded footage to see in what direction he went, that way we'll have a better idea of where he went," she typed in a few commands onto a keyboard. A moment later, one of the screens was converted to a playback of the footage from the past hour.

Yu peeked over her shoulder at the footage as it sped forward in elapsed time. "Wait, I think I see him!" the dark-haired boy pointed at the screen as a gray blur appeared at the doorway to the study hall. When Shinoa resumed the playback in real-time, it was indeed to be Yoichi, who was now running down the hallway, appearing to talk to someone. Except for the fact that no one else was in the hallway.

"Oh look, he's hallucinating and talking to himself," she mumbled, observing the scene. When Yoichi had said a name – Gekkoiun – he must have meant the demon. She didn't remember the name from any of the reports that she had seen.

"Is that normal?" Yu asked as he stared at the screen. "I thought demons could only give us nightmares."

"Yoichi must have been on the sugar high at the moment, so that could have caused the…" she trailed off, watching what happened next. Yes, the brown-haired boy was talking again, but suddenly went running around the corner and…

Both of them instinctually cringed when Yoichi ran into a lamp post. The brown-haired boy then was slumped against the wall, most likely passed out.

"That looked… painful," Yu hadn't been sure of what to say. Yes, he had hit a telephone pole before (but it had been more a joke on Kimizuki), but he figured that it didn't hurt quite as much as Yoichi's experience probably did. "Well, now we know where he is, so we can-"

"Wait a minute!" she caught his arm before he could run off. Pointing at the screen with her free hand, she saw the brown-haired boy stand up, but it was obvious by then that Gekkoiun must have possessed him by the small horns peeking out through his hair.

She fast-forwarded through the rest of the playback, finding that there weren't many clues on where the boy had went. _The video camera last picked up on him near the cafeteria…_

"Hey, isn't that Yoichi?" Yu's question made her stop looking at the playback. The boy was pointing to one of the screens showing the real-time footage. She made the screen larger and noticed that Yu had pointed out their comrade.

Yoichi was jumping up and down on the camera, waving his arms to seemingly get their attention. The boy smiled and turned around, picking up a marker to write on the board. When he was done, he moved to the side so that the camera could see what was written.

 _"Come to the study hall room for a cookie party!"_

The writing was sloppy, but she could make it out. The message made her pale though; Yoichi wasn't in control anymore, so how could he still be on a sugar high. Did the demon inherit his condition at the time that it took control?

"Why do you think he wants us to go there? He can't be serious about a 'cookie party,' right?" Yu was just as confused as she was, maybe even more so. She shook her head and stood up, watching as their friend aimed his bow at the camera before it went blank.

"What I want to know is how he knew where the camera was," she muttered before opening the door that would lead them out of the room. "Yoichi was in the science room, which is on the other side of the building. Depending on how fast he moves, it gives us ten minutes to get to the study room before he does."

Yu was temporarily blinded by the light as the exited back into the hallway. She grabbed his arm and pulled him in the right direction, not wanting him to run into anything and pass out. She definitely didn't need that.

"What do we do then?" the black-haired boy finally got his bearings half-way through the hall, and she turned to look at him.

"Isn't it obvious? We find out what the demon wants."

* * *

The 'lamp post' joke continues… :D Either way, this chapter was pretty fun to write. Not sure if the 'observation rooms' actually do exist in the school, but I wouldn't be surprised (or I would act more like Yu, surprised and then not). Next chapter unites all of the Shinoa Squad in the study room (OK, not Guren, but I don't think he's a part of Shinoa Squad)! See you then~

-AnimeWolfGirl9


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadechu Nightray:** Haha, oh goodness that made the scene entirely better :D Here comes the joke (times 3)!

 **AnimeWolfGirl16:** I was hoping that was accurately portrayed :) Poor Yoichi-san…

 **IarIz:** Glad you enjoyed~

* * *

Chapter 4

When Shinoa had said that they had ten minutes to get to the study room before possessed Yoichi did, she should have expected Yu to take up seven of those ten minutes arguing with Kimizuki. Of course, having another ally that could help with their current situation would be helpful, but Yu didn't seem to ever be able to get along with their other comrade.

"Hey, lamp post!" Yu shouted the words so suddenly that it caused her to almost jump in surprise. At first, she didn't know what he was talking to – maybe he was hallucinating too? – but it then became clear when their pink-headed comrade was seen down the hall. "What are you still doing here?!"

"You technically can't call him that," she whispered, reminding him of the incident with Yoichi and the lamp post that they had seen. He just ignored her comment, watching as their party became a group of three again.

"What do you mean by 'lamp post'?!" Kimizuki came towards them, obviously angered by the insult. Of course, Shinoa couldn't decide if being called a 'telephone pole' was worse or not. It wasn't her problem though.

For the next seven minutes, Yu and Kimizuki continued to bicker back and forth. If she hadn't been in a dire situation at the time, the purple-haired girl would have let it continue. Unfortunately, they had a more pressing matter at hand.

"Yu, we have three minutes," she stated neutrally as the two boys were about to start a physical fight. Yu paused, glancing over at her with an expression that told her he had completely forgotten about what they had been doing before. "Yoichi…"

She trailed off as an enlightened expression appeared on his face. "Oh yeah," the black-haired boy turned to their third occupant, "sorry, I don't have any more time to waste talking to you."

"What do you mean by that?!" Kimizuki kept pace with them as they once again resumed their brisk pace to the study room. Shinoa couldn't help but snicker; it really was fun to watch them argue.

"Yoichi got himself into some trouble," she explained the best she could, leaving out the whole 'oh yeah, and he got possessed again part.' It would cause problems later, but she couldn't wait to see his face when he found out.

"What are you planning this time?" Yu asked, skeptical of the smile that appeared on her face. "You know we're in this situation because of you."

"No, it's your fan club's fault," she replied back, but a feeling that had been persisting for the past few days came back, causing her to frown. _I must be imagining things… I couldn't actually…_

"He has a fan club?!" Kimizuki shouted in surprise at the exact time as Yu retaliated with "That fan club doesn't exist!"

She simply continued her pace, leaving the two quickly behind. At least – for once – they seemed to be on schedule despite setbacks.

"And… he's not here," Yu stood in the doorway disappointed, looking inside the study room to see that it was – indeed – empty. That was good; that meant Yoichi hadn't arrived yet.

"So, Yoichi has a problem with eating too much sugar?" Kimizuki's comment caused them to look over at him. She nodded, feeling slightly bored with the conversation. _How many times do I have to explain it?_

"Yeah, who knew? Except Shinoa, because she seems to know a lot about us." Yu gave her another skeptical glare. She smiled again, motioning to the room around them and, more specifically, the boxes on the table.

"You're the one who told him he could eat the cookies."

"Don't direct the blame onto me for this one!" Yu's anger caused her to smirk again. The black-haired boy took a few moments to get control of himself (Shinoa counted to 15 before he sighed). "Besides, shouldn't you… I don't know, put a public notice about that? What if Yoichi actually had secret admirers and got a whole ton of sweets from them? What if it could have killed him?"

"I never thought you would give him free reign with the cookies."

"Again with blaming me?!"

All three of them turned to look at the doorway when they heard a laugh… or more like a possessed-Yoichi laugh (there was most certainly a difference). "Shinoa-san always seems to blame you for everything, Yu-kun."

"Hey, you said he was on a sugar high…" Kimizuki took an extra moment to study the brown-haired boy before the other possibility hit him. "Why does Yoichi look like-?"

"He's demon possessed?" Yu finished the sentence with a yawn. "It's because he is. We don't really know the specifics though."

"You watched the whole playback and still don't understand?" Shinoa smirked at him, showing some exasperation. "Maybe you just didn't pay attention enough…"

"Why you…?!"

"Hehe~," Yoichi giggled as he took a step towards them. "Shinoa-san, you shouldn't blame Yu-kun too much~ Besides, you're not paying attention either."

"Wha-?" the small exclamation left her mouth at his confusing words. Of course, he was on a sugar high, so it was expected that he wouldn't make much sense.

The brown-haired boy finally noticed that their group was larger than before though. "Oh, when did Kimizuki-san get here?" he took another step towards them, his face breaking into a smile. "You know, I hit a lamp post today. Now all we're missing is Mitsuba-san…"

"Are you comparing me to a lamp post too?" a vein appeared on Kimizuki's face at the other boy's words. Yoichi seemed surprised at the words.

"No, of course not. Now that I think about it though, Yu-kun is right when he said you looked like a telephone pole…" the vein grew at the comment, but Yu burst into laughter first, only to be hit by their pink-haired friend. Shinoa sighed, knowing this was getting nowhere.

 _Now that I think about it, Yoichi is acting more normal, despite being possessed…_

Suddenly, a familiar blonde figure walked past the room at the most perfect time Shinoa could think of. "Oh, Mitsuba~ I didn't know you needed to stay after school to study. You should have just asked me for help~," the purple-haired girl's words worked; the blonde girl took the bait as she turned towards them.

"Shinoa, what are you tal-?!" Mitsuba turned towards the group, axe almost in hand when she noticed the brown-haired boy in front of her. "Yoichi?! What is wrong with you?!"

"Mitsuba-san!" Yoichi's face broke out into an even bigger smile. "You came for the cookie party too!"

Yoichi moved towards the blonde-haired girl, fully intending to hug her, but Mitsuba beat him to the action; the girl swung her axe hilt onto Yoichi's head, causing the brown-haired boy to kneel on the ground in pain. "Ow!"

"Why is Yoichi acting like he has no filter?" Mitsuba turned towards them, anger in her gaze as she demanded an explanation.

"Actually, that's the calmest he's been all day. At least he's not blowing stuff up again." The answer came from Yu, who was caught mid-way through another yawn. Apparently things weren't moving at a quick enough pace for him.

"Ow, Mitsuba-san, you're mean!" Yoichi stood up as he rubbed at his head. A thoughtful expression then came onto his face. "I invited everyone here for a cookie party, since I haven't had some for a while."

Yu and Shinoa paled at the boy's words. Didn't he just technically eat cookies before going to the science room? Shinoa had counted several times on the playback in which he had gone back to the study room.

"Yoichi, I don't think you should have any more…" Yu seemed to be getting nervous at the way their friend was gazing over at the boxes. Shinoa had to admit that it was freaking her out a bit too, but inwardly.

"That's mean, Yu-kun. Depriving me of cookies when it's only my first day eating them." The brown-haired boy's words caused Shinoa to pause. That must have been the demon talking… there had been an incident mentioned in Yoichi's reports about a sugar high involving cookies when he was younger.

Yoichi took a step towards the table, which caused Yu and Kimizuki to try and intercept the boy; this caused the two to crash into each other as the brown-haired boy quickly jumped over them, landing on the other side of the table. The boy picked up a cookie, taking a bite before smiling at them again.

"If this is Yoichi without a filter, then I don't want to be around him," Mitsuba's annoyed whisper came from beside her. Shinoa looked over at the girl with a smile.

"In case you didn't notice, he's also demon possessed."  
"So that's why he has those horns…" The two had a quick side conversation, for once putting aside their past fights for the greater good. Yoichi was once again looking at Shinoa, his smile widening.

"I don't have a filter?" he tilted his head as he sat down in the chair next to the table, grabbing another cookie as he did so. "You can't say that Mitsuba-san. Everyone has a filter. Speaking of which… Shinoa-san, stop filtering your feelings~"

Yoichi was giving her the stupidest expression in the whole world, but his words caused her to pale. Suddenly, everyone's attention was now on her. This wasn't going to end well…

* * *

As of now, all of the Shinoa Squad has been included! Yay! Although I do have to apologize; I'm not the best at writing Kimizuki and I wrote this before I wrote the other fanfictions with Mitsuba in it (so she might not be as in character either). As to Yu mentioning Yoichi 'blowing things up'… when I first wrote this, I completely forgot about that part and couldn't insert it, so after the epilogue there will be an extra chapter explaining that (in possessed Yoichi/Gekkoiun's POV). Just to let you guys know, next chapter will also have emphasis on Yu X Shinoa, but it leaves for very funny jokes near the end (just in case anyone was wondering).

-AnimeWolfGirl9


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadechu Nightray:** Yeah, poor Kimizuki-san never gets a break with that :) Now there are two jokes he has to deal with.

 **Neko Gina (Guest):** Thanks! I was worried about how everything was portrayed, so I'm glad it was satisfactory :D

* * *

Chapter 5

Yu turned to look at Shinoa, confused by the brown-haired boy's words. "Shinoa, what does he mean by that?" Of course, there was the obvious fact that Shinoa tended to not show much emotion, but 'feelings'… why would Yoichi choose that specific word?

"H-he's on a sugar high…" Shinoa did something that the black-haired boy never thought she would do: she stuttered. That made the situation even stranger. Did this topic actually make her nervous on a personal level?

"Hmm… not yet…" Yoichi consumed another cookie – this one bite-sized – as he hummed. "Or not much, anyway. I have an idea!"

The brown-haired boy actually abandoned the cookies on the table for a moment and instead walked over to Shinoa. "Here, you can come over here." He grabbed her arm and pulled her over to a blank space in the wall. His hands seemed to skim over the wall, pressing into it four times… then, he went after Yu.

"Yoichi, no hugging…" the dark-haired boy backed away slowly, holding his hands up protectively as he thought about what his friend could possibly do on a sugar high. So far, nothing had been good.

"Aww, you're no fun~" Yoichi seemed to pout before he dragged Yu over to where Shinoa was standing. A sudden push from behind sent the former orphan tripping towards the purple-haired girl. Their friend seemed to press something on the wall, causing a black hole to appear in the wall.

 _Not again!_ Yu mentally complained, shouting in surprise as he was knocked into Shinoa and sent through the doorway. It shut behind them, leaving him in total darkness.

"Why is it so dark in here?" he heard Shinoa mutter irritably. Yu wasn't quite sure where he was. It seemed like there was no concept of up or down in here…

"Oops," he heard Yoichi's voice, muffled by the wall between them. A small light on the wall turned on a moment later, giving them some ability to see. "Have fun~!"

Now that Yu could see properly, he realized that he hadn't necessarily landed in the best way possible. Shinoa seemed to be partially squashed underneath of him… They simply stared at each other for a moment, Shinoa's eyes wide, before he quickly jumped off her in surprise. _Was that intentional?!_

He heard Shinoa get up as well and he turned away from her, feeling his face heat up. He expected her to make another snide remark about him, but her next words were completely unexpected.

"H-how did Yoichi know about this room?" the stutter was still there, so it seemed as though both of them were still recovering.

"Yeah, good question," Yu nodded, still staring at the wall in front of him. He was pretty sure his face was still red… Except for the fact that the wall had a green and black arrow lodged into it with another message that read:

 _"Just tell him how you feel!"_

"Uh… I think this is for you." The black-haired boy handed her the message without turning around, not wanting to see her reaction. He would just pretend that he hadn't seen that…

Shinoa's startled expression came a moment after and the sound of paper crumpling filled his ears. It was a welcome distraction, but only lasted for a short amount of time.

"So… is there any way out of this room, like a secret passage?" Yu asked after a minute of silence, finally turning around to look at the purple-haired girl. Shinoa seemed to be composed, but she looked different than usual.

She seemed to be looking around the room for something, her eyes doing a full sweep before she answered him. "No, it seems like he stuck us in a one-way chamber."

"Huh?! You can't be serious!" the answer made no sense whatsoever. "What is this room even used for?!"

"If someone would fully take over the school-"

"Like vampires."

"-then this would be a room any civilians could hide in." She ignored his interruption, but the detailed answer made him sigh.

"Yeah, but a room with one exit and entrance? What was JIDA thinking?"

They sat in silence for the next couple of minutes. Yu was straining to hear if Yoichi would just give up and let them out already, but any other noises from the other room were nonexistent. What exactly was happening out there?

"Hey, Yu. D-do you think that Yoichi could have purposefully set this up?"

Her question took him by surprise. Did she mean the whole 'getting demon-possessed' or 'locking them in a closet'? "Maybe. Do you think he's smart enough to during a sugar high? Or was that a joke too?"

"No, I think he genuinely was on a sugar high at first…" Shinoa's words were calmer now. "There was an incident when he was younger in one of his reports that mentioned it. His behavior is strange though. He could be switching back and forth with the demon frequently if he's still out of it."

"Like multiple personality disorder?" Yu mumbled, really hoping that wasn't the case. Although getting out of the locked room seemed like it was their top priority right then.

"You could explain it like that." Shinoa's fingers skimmed over the wall, searching for something. An exasperated sigh followed as her shoulders slumped. "Well, looks like the access panel is locked from the outside."

The black-haired boy walked over to her, looking at the blank wall. It looked like any normal wall, but he was starting to fully believe Shinoa's words that this wasn't a 'normal' school. "Do you think Yoichi is spying on us right now?" the question came out laced with suspicion. So far, the bow-demon had seemed to be a few steps ahead of them.

"No, the cameras aren't installed in the corridors yet; only in the school hallways."

"Wha-? Then how would you know if there were any civilians stuck in here?!" Shinoa's expression became one of embarrassment at his questioning glance.

"W-we were supposed to have them installed by now, but some…setbacks have otherwise delayed that."

 _I won't even ask what those 'setbacks' are._ Yu shook his head, looking around the room again. They were locked in a corridor with one way in and out. They only had a small light and the crumpled piece of paper left for Shinoa… and the arrow that it had been attached to.

"What about the arrow?" he pointed over to the black-and-green weapon sticking out of the wall. Shinoa's gaze redirected to where he was pointing, her eyes calculating something.

"It's possible that we could wedge it at the edge of the doorframe…" she trailed off, most likely thinking again. Yu looked at where the 'doorway' was supposed to be, but to him, it looked like a giant slab of concrete. "You know… you actually have good ideas once in a while."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Despite the frustration running through him at the comment, it seemed like a good thing if she was joking again. It meant that they had a chance of getting out… and maybe Yoichi wouldn't leave them to starve to death in a one-way corridor.

"Do I really need to explain it to you? Wow, you really-"

"Never mind!"

Their banter quickly fizzled as Shinoa tried to put her plan into action. She kept poking the arrow into the wall, searching for something. After a while, the arrow stuck in the wall again, but nothing else happened. Yu waited a full five seconds before he decided to speak up.

"So… what's the next step?"

"I was hoping that would work but… now we have to wait for someone to do something on the outside," her answer didn't give him much hope. Now it was back to waiting…

He slumped down on the ground, wondering how much time had passed. It seemed almost like a miracle that he had survived this long without going crazy today. He was locked in a room with Shinoa, Kimizuki and Mitsuba were most likely stuck with a demon-possessed Yoichi… _He's said some pretty weird stuff before, but…_ The thought led him back to the comment the brown-haired boy had made on Shinoa.

"Hey Shinoa, what did Yoichi mean by 'filtering your feelings'?" He thought it was mainly a harmless comment, but it did remind him of the strange note that had been attached to the arrow. Shinoa had acted strangely to that too…

"I think the demon was messing with our minds."

"I know that, but… theoretically, what do you think he meant? If that would have been Yoichi talking and not the demon." He heard her exhale in another sigh as she sat down a few feet from him.

"We all have our own private thoughts: ones that we don't reveal to others. It's only natural that he would be referring to that." Her words were calm again, but as he looked up at her, he realized that she didn't seem quite convinced.

"But _why_ would he be referring to that?" The boy added more emphasis to the word, thinking back to how this whole incident started. "If you would have never placed those boxes in the study room, then this would never have happened. Do you really like messing with me that much?"

The question was honest; one that – for once – he felt was true. Shinoa liked to joke – maybe it was just in her nature – but he seemed to receive most of the force from those jokes. He had forced himself to realize that, despite whatever joke she decided to play on him, he would actually miss it if she was gone. He didn't want to lose anyone else; it was like when Mika would always talk about them being family. _I didn't realize that until I lost them…_

"I admit: you _are_ fun to mess with…" her teasing tone was back, but that unknown emotion came into her eyes again at her next sentence. "But really, those cookies were from your fan club. I just mentioned something along the lines of your 'singleness' to them."  
 _Seriously?_ "So, the fact that I haven't been in a relationship with anyone is what started this?" He sat up, giving her a disbelieving stare. She stared back for a few moments before she looked away. The small amount of light that they had made it hard to see, but he could have sworn that he saw her blushing. _It's probably just my imagination._

The more he thought about it though… the more he realized that Shinoa wasn't telling him something. The way she would fidget uncomfortably from time to time under his gaze… every time she mentioned the fan club her expression would change... and that weird note from Yoichi…

He crawled closer to her, studying her face again. Had she been blushing? This whole incident with the fan club must have been messing with his head more than Yoichi had. Then again, if he did mention something about it… wouldn't Shinoa just deny it in her normal, extremely collected way?

His eyes widened as he felt his face heat up a bit. It was like everything was coming together in a really weird way. "Hey, Shinoa." She glanced at him, trying to stay collected when she realized how close they were. "I read that note on the wall."

Looking back on the event now, Yu realized that his words were the worst thing he could have said. He hadn't expected the stinging smack that came afterword, full fury incarnate in Shinoa's hand. "Ow!"

"You should know not to read someone else's mail, Yu." Her tone seemed dangerously dark, but he realized an error that came with it. He held his hand to his sore cheek, finding that it was going numb already.

"It said 'tell him.' There wasn't a name for who it was addressed to, but I figured it was for you."

Silence followed his words as Shinoa just stared at him. He almost wished that she would be frustrated after realizing her mistake – he had been correct – but he could tell that the purple-haired girl was trying to resist reading the note again.

"Ah, well… that's…" her face turned a shade darker again, causing him to realize that his idea might have been correct… but…

 _Why me?_

He knew that he was blushing again, the feeling returning to his numbed face. It was a strange predicament they were caught in, but he realized that they had almost been in more subtle situations very similar to it before. Maybe this whole incident with Yoichi had been… her way of trying to get him to notice?

"Shinoa…" he hesitated, expecting another smack, but she simply stared at him, a light blush on her face. "Are you… jealous of the fan club?"

"Why would I be?" More force was directed into her gaze, which met his green one, but she was still blushing, most likely trying to be defiant about it. Her tone was slightly guarded, making him realize that he might have to be the one to direct the conversation.

"I don't know; only you know that," he leaned forward a bit more, "but what Yoichi said about you 'filtering your feelings'… does that mean that you secretly love…?"

She gave a small, almost hurt laugh. "I don't think I'm capable of 'love.'" Yu remained silent at her response, not quite sure of what to make of it. The girl was obviously denying what she felt – whereas most of the time she seemed to be calm – but it must have had something to do with a past event.

"You know when I first met you; you said that I was afraid to get closer to anyone because I was afraid I would lose them." The former orphan hated bringing up what she had said; it was still true. Although he was starting to realize that if he pushed everyone away, then he would still lose them. He wouldn't have the chance to protect them, just like he hadn't been able to for his family. "I still don't want to lose anyone. I still don't know how to 'get close' to others, so maybe we both aren't able to-"

His sentence was cut off by a very strange, foreign sensation that hit him. Shinoa had leaned forward suddenly, pressing her lips against his. He suddenly found that he had lost whatever he was going to say.

When the feeling left, Yu was speechless. Shinoa sat across from him, another blush on her face, but she looked… less conflicted than she had. "You know… you monologue a lot, but you seem to be able to get a point across." Her joking smirk was back as he leaned towards her again. "We _could_ figure this out, right?"

"I thought you were the one who said 'Hurray for illicit relationships'?"

* * *

Haha, alright I apologize for non-descriptness, but I've never been in a romantic relationship and (aside from the two Mitsuba X Yu fanfictions I have wrote) this was really the first time I've written a scene like this. So yeah, was it a bit overboard, not enough, just right? I would really appreciate the feedback! Next chapter is back with Yoichi (technically Gekkoiun), Mitsuba, and Kimizuki!

-AnimeWolfGirl9


	6. Chapter 6

**Shadechu Nightray:** Thank you! :D I'm definitely working on another Yu X Mitsuba fanfiction but Shinoa X Kimizuki might be a bit harder. I'll see what I can do though~

 **IarIz:** Haha, you and me both! Wow, I never actually thought of Yoichi as cupid (even with this chapter's joking pairing) but that does make a whole ton of sense. I apparently unknowingly started something here :)

Note: Once again, written before I was good at writing Mitsuba. Hope it is well-delivered though~

* * *

Chapter 6

Mitsuba would have never guessed the day would have ended like this. As to why she was still at the school… she didn't want to admit to Shinoa that the girl had been partially right. It had only been to receive a make-up assignment from a teacher though…

On top of all of that, Yoichi was possessed by a demon, Shinoa and Yu had been locked in a dark hole, and no one had explained anything to her yet. Yep, this day had definitely not gone her way.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of~" Yoichi skipped back to the table, smiling the whole way. "What should we do?"

"How about you give Yoichi his body back?" Kimizuki suggested, showing the protective side that they all seemed to get for the younger boy. Yoichi sat down at the table again before he grabbed another small cookie.

"Hmm~" the brown-haired boy's head went back and forth for a moment in thought. "Nope! Not yet! There's still so much to do!"

"You were just questioning what we should do, so I think you've run out of ideas," Mitsuba commented, already feeling irritated. This day was just getting worse and all she wanted to do was head back to her dorm. Getting this problem solved first, however, was what they had to do.

"Can we pair anyone else up?" Yoichi's mumble caused her to freeze. What in the world was he talking about…? The boy stared over at her, then looking at Kimizuki. "Nope, I don't think you two would make a good pair."

"Wha-?" Mitsuba's startled expression was similar to Kimizuki's surprised one. She wasn't sure whether to be insulted or furious that the other boy had even suggested such a thing!

The demon was silent on the matter as the boy reached for another cookie. The blonde had seen enough though; she sliced her axe into the table, inches away from where Yoichi's hand had been. His reach stopped as he stared up at her, his expression one of surprise before he laughed.

"Alright then, let's make this a game." Yoichi stood up from the seat, his bow appearing with an arrow notched. "Want to see how long it takes you to stop me?"

A million possibilities flew through Mitsuba's mind, all of them unpleasant. What exactly was the demon planning to do? Kimizuki had drawn his weapons as well, inching closer to her. They were the last line of defense between whatever possessed-Yoichi was planning.

"He's not planning on blowing up the school, is he?" she whispered over to Kimizuki, the both of them sharing a look. Before the pink-haired comrade could reply, Yoichi intervened.

"Blow up the school?" the boy tilted his head, a confused expression on his face. "That's too boring. I meant how long it takes until I can eat these cookies~"

"Wha-?!"

Mitsuba wasn't quite sure how to take that comment. Yoichi must have been really far gone by now; either that or this demon was seriously messed up. Kimizuki seemed to see her confusion, explaining as he glanced over at her. "Yoichi apparently can't handle a lot of sugar. They didn't really explain much before…" both of them looked over at where Shinoa and Yu had been swallowed by the wall.

 _We have two problems now,_ the blonde thought with a sigh as her gaze turned back to the brown-haired boy, who was still smiling. He didn't seem like he could be very threatening, but the demon had taken over his body. She had to remind herself that this wasn't the Yoichi they were used to despite… the weird things that he was saying.

First, they had to stop the demon. Then, they had to find out how to get Shinoa and Yu out of the wall. _Never thought I would actually be saying that._

"You two can have some too, if you win." Was that supposed to be some sort of incentive? She wasn't sure, but she really didn't want any of the… _where did the cookies even come from?!_

"Someone should have really explained things…" the blonde girl mumbled in irritation. Sure, of course out of all the irresponsible things Shinoa could have done, she left the two people who knew the least on the situation to clean it up…

Yoichi must have thought she was distracted; the boy's hand inched closer to the table of cookies again, so she swung her axe, missing him by a few inches again. The brown-haired boy laughed in delight as he took a few steps backwards.

"That was close!" he brought a hand close to his mouth, looking at it. "Do you want your friend to lose a few fingers~?"

"That sounds more like a demon," she had to agree with Kimizuki's comment. A quick glance told her that the pink-haired comrade was on-edge. Now that she thought about it, did the demon technically just threaten its host?

"Hehe~ Aww, so mean!" The laughter was starting to get on her nerves, but she knew that they couldn't hurt Yoichi too badly. How to cause the demon to lose control over the boy's body, however, was something she was trying to think through. "She's the one who almost did it."

"We're getting nowhere with this…" she crowded closer to her other comrade, knowing that they needed a plan. It didn't necessarily help that they hadn't encountered something like this before.

Mitsuba turned her attention to Yoichi as the boy took aim towards them. She shifted her feet, ready to spring away if the arrow did leave the bow. "How did you get in control of Yoichi anyway?" she asked, hoping to stall for time. Something had to have happened today that caused it, and a simple sugar high shouldn't have been the reason. _If no one's going to explain, then I might as well ask the demon._

"Ah, I forgot that you didn't know." The demon's attention seemed to be easily distracted. "Kimizuki-san should know half of the story though, at least indirectly."

The blonde cast an accusing glare over at their pink-haired friend. "He said he hit a lamp post." The words came with irritation. She wondered briefly if they had been teasing him again. _But really, a lamp post…?_

"Yeah, I did! Or Yoichi did… he kind of passed out. He should be taking a nap by now though…" The boy's words seemed uncertain. Maybe that meant that the demon wasn't quite keeping tabs on Yoichi. Was it possible that they could 'wake' him?

 _A strong enough force that it must have knocked him out…_ she replayed the boy's comment in her mind, her eyes widening.

"Kimizuki, I know what we have to do!" she shouted as she launched herself over the table, knocking a few boxes over in the process. "Knock him out!"

Yoichi jumped away from her at the last second, aiming the bow at her. "Oops, looks like I let too much slip~" the words confirmed her suspicions as the boy frowned. The arrow released from the bow, speeding towards her. She jumped to the side and the arrow hit the wall behind them. _The wall that Shinoa and Yu are stuck behind…_

Maybe there was a way to solve two problems at once. If Yoichi's arrows hit the wall, maybe it would create a hole. The question was whether she could keep up the act long enough to do that and not get killed.

Kimizuki charged at the boy next and, as the two fought, Mitsuba tried to put together a more complete plan. Unfortunately for her, Yoichi's arrows were going in random directions, causing the room to become more damaged than was necessary. Not too many of the arrows hit the wall where the chamber was, making her second plan null and void.

 _If this keeps going on, he really will destroy a part of the school._ Mitsuba frowned, looking for an opening. Kimizuki seemed to be holding up pretty well, but she didn't want any of her teammates to get hurt if she could help it.

Yoichi had just blocked another of Kimizuki's swords with his bow. The boy jumped away to notch another arrow, giving Mitsuba her chance. She rushed forward, knocking into the brown-haired boy. Simultaneously, she brought the hilt of her axe down on the top of his head again, just a little harder this time. The boy hit the wall from the force of it, falling to the ground and going limp.

"Do you think he's alright?" The blonde-haired girl asked as they walked towards the boy after several moments of silence. Yoichi's eyes were closed and, despite the beating he had probably just endured, he looked like he was peacefully sleeping. Maybe she had gone a bit overboard…

"He should be. We can always find a first-aid kit if he needs it," the pink-haired friend knelt down beside the boy, feeling for a pulse in his neck. "Well, you didn't kill him."

 _That's a relief._ "Now…" she turned to the wall. Overall, the room was a mess, but at least they could hopefully get their comrades out of the black hole easier. "Shinoa and Yu are probably ready to kill each other in there…"

* * *

OK, I know it was a seriously non-anticlimactic way to end things, but Mitsuba bopping Yoichi on the head again seemed like a funny way to end things. Not much left after this except for the next chapter, the epilogue, and the bonus with Gekkoiun (so three chapters left). In accordance to what Yoichi said (pairing Kimizuki and Mitsuba together), I haven't actually tried that; I just thought it would be interesting in accordance to all the 'cupid' comments I was getting~ So, anyone know the irony of the last sentence~?

-AnimeWolfGirl9


	7. Chapter 7

**AnimeWolfGirl16:** Haha, yeah that's up to everyone's imagination what they were doing in there.

* * *

Chapter 7

When Gekkoiun came stumbling through the metaphorical door in his mind, Yoichi wasn't really surprised. Was he concerned? Yes. Was he happy that she was back? Yes, but he wasn't surprised. _This sort of thing normally happens… except it's usually when I'm asleep…_

Gekkoiun stopped when she saw him, slight confusion in her eyes. "How did I get back here? I was supposed to…" She trailed off, seemingly not able to remember what she was doing. The brown-haired boy sighed, knowing exactly what she was going through.

"Are you feeling alright? That was probably a bit much for… both of us." He gave her a smile as he stood up, leading her over to the bed much like she had done. She looked like she felt sick, which he felt really sorry about. _I should have been able to stop this._

"I have… a headache," her gaze was directed to the wall in embarrassment. Most likely, she was thinking back to how he had felt when she had taken over.

"Yeah, that's normal." The brown-haired boy laughed softly, hoping that she would feel better soon. "So, how were the cookies?"

A smile was all she had to give him. _At least things didn't turn out too bad… I think. I hope everyone is alright._

"Well, I guess I deserve this," Gekkoiun whispered, her eyes closing as she lay down. "So, how did I get knocked out? Hope it wasn't as embarrassing as yours."

Yoichi laughed; it seemed as though she could recover a lot faster than he could. It did make some sense. However… "I don't know. I could tell you…" the boy thought for a moment, believing that the demon would be tired after what had happened. "Tomorrow night. I can ask everyone else what happened."

His sister's lookalike didn't question him; she knew his reasoning so she didn't have to. The brown-haired boy turned towards the door, ready to open it, but was stopped by what she said. "Oyasumi, Saotome Yoichi."

He looked back at her, smiling at her words. "Oyasumi, Gekkoiun." As he opened the door, the boy figured that they were both learning from each other.

His eyes – his real ones this time – opened slowly. Pain pulsed through his head, causing tears to form in his closed eyes. He heard voices accompany the blurry figures he was seeing.

"I can't believe that you two, of all people-!" Mitsuba-san's voice was loud, causing him to wince. Yoichi really wanted to say something, especially because it sounded like they were arguing, but her voice really hurt his head.

"What are you talking about?! We didn't do anything!" Yu-kun's voice was even louder, but embarrassment was clearly shown on his face. The brown-haired boy continued to listen, not quite sure of what was going on. He felt tired and his headache wouldn't go away, so he figured he would stay where he was for the moment.

"That's not what it looked like-" Kimizuki-san's voice appeared in the conversation. Now that Yoichi thought about it, when did the two other members of their group get here? _What exactly did Gekkoiun do?_

"Hehe~ Yu-san took advantage of my vulnerability to the dark~" Shinoa-san's smirk was practically heard through the comment. _I don't understand,_ he frowned as he tried to piece together what was going on.

"Eh?! Shinoa, there was a light in there!" Yu-kun argued, but the yellow blur that was Mitsuba knocked into him somehow.

"Shinoa, when you laugh like that, you're starting to sound like Yoi-" Mitsuba-san had turned to look towards him mid-sentence, stopping when she saw him trying to blink the haziness away. Everyone else turned to look at him when she gasped, their eyes widening. Silence filled the room as Yoichi registered just how close everyone actually was to him.

 _How did I not wake up before now?_

"Hi. Did I miss something?" the brown-haired boy asked, still feeling a bit out-of-sorts. He did not expect to see all four other occupants of the room blush at exactly the same time. "Is everything alright?"

"Well, now that this problem is settled, I have an assignme-" Mitsuba-san started to walk away, pretending to ignore the situation before she actually realized what she had said. Yoichi saw another smirk light up on the purple-haired girl's face.

"Mitsu-chan, so you did have a reason for staying after~!" Shinoa-san ran after the blonde-haired girl as Kimizuki-san helped Yoichi sit up. The boy watched the scene as he was slumped against the wall.

"How much do you remember?" their pink-haired friend (whose sudden appearance was still a mystery to him) asked with concern. Yoichi blinked a few more times as he thought.

"Hmm… Yu-kun got cookies from his fan club-"

"It doesn't exist," said black-haired boy in question, most likely still defiant about the subject.

"-and I saw Gekkoiun in the hallway. She never ate cookies before so I said she could try some, but I ran into a lamp post and… not much after that."

Kimizuki-san leaned back from where he was now sitting. "You thought giving control of your body to your demon in order to eat cookies was… a good idea?" Confusion was evident in the older teen's words, causing Yoichi to shake his head.

"No, I said she could try some, but she took over my body and sort of used that against me."

"That makes more sense," everyone seemed worn out and, now that Yoichi felt more awake, he realized that the room was a mess. Boxes of cookies had fallen – or were they knocked? – off of the table and… _is that a hole in the wall?_

Shinoa-san had stopped chasing Mitsuba-san and the two of them were now back with the main group. Both of them were out of breath, with the blonde having an irritated expression on her face. Yoichi felt a pang of guilt run through him at the fact that more of his friends had been dragged into this.

"Are you sure there's nothing else you can remember?" Shinoa-san had grown serious again as she studied him, most likely making sure that Gekkoiun wouldn't take over him again. He thought back to the time he had waited in his sister's room (metaphorically, of course). He had taken a nap, but…

 _It was like… I was dreaming._ The thought caused him to focus on certain things that he could remember, like small glimpses of the cafeteria and running through the hallways countless times. Locking Yu-kun and Shinoa-san in the wall…

"Ah!" a small exclamation left his mouth as his eyes widened. The brown-haired boy's gaze locked onto his two friends, now out of the hole. _They could have been hurt!_ "Yu-kun, Shinoa-san, I'm so sorry!"

Everyone else became startled at the boy's outburst as tears formed in his eyes. Shinoa-san seemed to sense what Yoichi was going to do next; she moved out of the way in time, but Yu-kun was knocked to the ground by another hug.

"Wha-?!" the black-haired boy's startled shout came as he hit the floor. Apparently he had been too lost in thought about something to notice the younger boy's actions towards said hug. "Yoichi, get off! What's-?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! She could have hurt you!"

"'She?'" Mitsuba-san's question stopped his montage of apologies. The tears hadn't stopped and he still clung to the dark-haired boy like a life line though.

"That's what Yoichi's been calling the demon," Kimizuki-san filled them in on the conversation they had missed while the purple-haired girl had been chasing her.

"But why 'she'?" the blonde girl asked again, not quite getting the situation. Yes, she had gone through her own Cursed Gear trials to obtain her axe, but did the demons even have genders?

"Gekkoiun looks like my sister," the brown-haired boy piped up, finally relinquishing his hold on Yu-kun. Of course, the boy figured that it was a technique that the bow-demon had kept up, but he didn't mind so much.

As their team's chatter continued for a long hour after, Shinoa was secretly glad. _Looks like I don't have to call the Lieutenant Colonel after all._

* * *

Well, this fanfiction is coming to a close. Next chapter is the epilogue and then the bonus chapter after that. Not much else to say other than I hope that everyone has liked it so far! See you next chapter!

-AnimeWolfGirl9


	8. Chapter 8

**Shadechu Nightray:** Thanks for the tips! That should make writing the pair (eventually) easier :) And yes, please let that be true~

 **IarIz:** Yes, just like you predicted, a visit to Guren is a must :) Hmm… well I really left that up to the reader's imagination. I'd like to think that – at least from Mitsuba's reaction in the anime on the latest episode – even if they were caught kissing, everyone else would probably give them a hard time because of it.

 **Hinoiri Lwin:** Thank you~! I'm so glad that you have enjoyed this fanfiction (and the Yu X Shinoa part too)!

* * *

Chapter 8: Epilogue

Everything was pretty much back to normal now that the whole sugar high/demon possessed Yoichi incident was now resolved. The study room was off limits for now as the repair crews took to erasing the damage done. The cafeteria was being reorganized (the specifics of the reasons weren't divulged however) and the water fountain had been repaired in the hallway. The group (minus Yoichi, who went to get checked out for a possible concussion) had to report to Guren in the end, but Shinoa said he seemed secretly amused with the whole incident.

Yu was glad that those hours (which had felt very long) were finally over and that it would never happen twice… except, he now found that Yoichi was missing again.

"Shinoa, do you know where Yoichi is?" the black-haired boy asked after class, feeling slight paranoia and déjà vu at the situation. A few days before, she had asked him the exact same thing.

"Hmm?" the purple-haired girl seemed stumped for a moment, taking time to think. He knew that this instantly wouldn't be a good sign, especially when her eyes widened a moment later. "Room 5…A, I think, but we'd better hurry."

"What did you do this time?" the exasperation he felt at questioning her apparently came with a side of teasing too.

"Yu-kun, why do you always have to blame me for your problems? That's not how a relationship works~" a sigh slipped at her words. To be honest, he wasn't quite sure what to make of their 'relationship,' as she put it. They were working through things.

"The honorific sounds a bit weird," the boy decided not to go along with her joking. She gave him a look, but seemed to agree.

"Yeah, so you thought so too." She shook her head. Yeah, they were definitely still figuring things out. "Your fan club is in Room 5-A. I simply mentioned to Yoichi that they were having a party."

"What for?" Even as the question lingered on his mind, the thought of something worse happening took up much more of his thoughts. Last time Yoichi had technically attended a party, it had been the 'cookie party' that he (or his demon; the brown-haired boy hadn't necessarily cleared up a lot of what had happened) had thrown in the study room.

"I'm not sure. Probably because a new member joined them."

"A new… member?" Yu found his confusion mounting as they made their way towards the classroom. "I sort of wish they would disband already."

"You're always so blunt, uncaring of a maiden's feelings~" another tease made him give her a look, so she quickly dropped the subject. "I do agree though, especially since…"

Shinoa trailed off as they stood in front of Room 5-A. They didn't really have to speak about what had transpired between them in the one-way corridor attached to the study room. It did make some conversations a bit… awkward though.

"Well, let's go get Yoichi then!" the purple-haired girl said the words with such certainty that Yu knew he should have suspected that he was being pulled into a trap. Even more so when Shinoa slipped her hand in his before she practically dragged him into the room. His face heated up at the action, but he knew there was nothing he could really do about it.

"Shinoa…"

"Yoichi-san, you really shouldn't disappear on us!" Shinoa ignored his embarrassed whisper and instead – ignoring the group of girls that were now glaring or mourning in the corner of the room – called out to their friend.

A messy mop of brown hair appeared from over by one of the tables. The boy turned around, a smile on his face when he recognized them. "Yu-kun, Shinoa-san!" One hand waved at them, while the other held something that made both of them panic: an iced chocolate brownie.

"No!" Yu let go of Shinoa's hand and rushed forward, knocking the brownie out of the brown-haired boy's hand. The dessert went flying across the room, which thankfully distracted the fan girls who had managed to catch it. As Shinoa joined them, the boy knew she was going to say something pertaining to the action.

"A brownie caught by the 'hero;' wonder where they're going to put that," she smiled at them, seemingly relieved that he had been able to get the brownie away from their friend. "I never knew you developed an instinctual reaction to Yoichi-san avoiding sweets as well."

Yu sighed, glancing around the room. Several things that he saw – such as banners with writing on them – caused the full story to piece itself together. "Yoichi, you… joined my fan club?!"

"Huh?" Yoichi seemed a bit surprised at the extreme reaction. "Of course I did. We're friends and it's something honoring you, right?"

The brown-haired boy clearly didn't understand how wrong the situation was, so Yu grabbed his wrist and proceeded to drag him out of the room. "We're leaving and you're not joining the fan club. Don't you know how weird that is?"

"Ah!" Yoichi reached for something else on the table when he realized that he was being dragged away, but Shinoa thankfully made sure he couldn't get anything. A pout appeared on his face a moment later. "Yu-kun, I don't understand…"

"Last time you ate sweets, we had a big problem. I don't think you should eat many anymore."

"B-but… it was only a little more than I should have… until Gekkoiun ate more…" Yoichi stuttered, clearly trying to find an excuse. Shinoa laughed at the boy's reaction, clearly not expecting it.

"Maybe we should put a notice up after all: 'Yoichi-san can only have 1 sweet per three days'~"

"Aww~ I didn't sleep well last night so I thought that eating something would give me more energy." Now that the boy mentioned it, he did seem tired. Still…

"You're never going to learn, aren't you?" Yu sighed, wondering if this was going to be a recurring theme from now on. The other boy's comment, however, did make him curious. The black-haired boy thought that his friend and the bow-demon had been on good terms, so why would 'she' (used loosely) be using that technique?

"Shinoa-san is the one who mentioned the party and that the club was looking for more members…" _Passing the blame much?_ Although, if Yoichi's words were true… _Then Shinoa was the one who set this up!_

"Hey, Shino-" Yu turned around, searching for the purple-haired girl, but then realized that she wasn't there. _Seriously, again?!_

"She must have snuck off," Yoichi leaned to peek into the other hallway, not seeing their friend there either. When the brown-haired boy realized that Yu was going to run off again – most likely to search for the missing girl – his hand reached for the doorknob. The former orphan saw this though and dragged the other boy with him.

"You're coming with me until-" he stopped his sentence, spying a familiar blonde haired girl coming down the hallway. "Hey Mitsuba, make sure he doesn't eat any sugar!"

Yu brought the brown-haired boy towards the blonde, practically pushing the other boy into her path, before he stormed off. This left Yoichi and Mitsuba both very uncomfortable and confused, right before the brown-haired boy realized why he hadn't been able to sleep.

"I forgot to ask them." Yoichi waved his hand, trying to get the black-haired boy's attention. "Yu-kun, what exactly happened while I was passed out?!"

Yu didn't answer him, however, and the brown-haired boy was left with an unanswered question. He figured he would just have to tell Gekkoiun that he didn't know.

* * *

OK everyone, this is the official end, but next chapter will be the bonus (just in case anyone wants to stick around for that)! To explain the whole Yu thinks Yoichi joining the fan club was weird, Yoichi would have been the only boy in the fan club with twenty or so other girls, and it was mainly a "we're in love with him" thing. :D Thank you for sticking by me and this fanfiction for so long and I hope you enjoy the extra!

-AnimeWolfGirl9


	9. Chapter 9

**Hinoiri Lwin:** I completely forgot to list that it was a Yu X Shinoa fanfiction in some rights :) And haha, my secret? Well, for this fanfiction I pre-wrote most of it so that it could be published on time. Otherwise (and it really pains me to admit this) I have a horrible update schedule. Glad you enjoyed it so much~!

 **Shadechu Nightray:** I almost went with a different ending, but thought that Yoichi being the new member was a funny edition :)

Note: For the sake of everyone's (and my) sanity, since I consider Gekkoiun originally female and so that I don't have to write he/she for every sentence, I just referred to Gekkoiun with she/her.

* * *

Chapter 9: Extra

Gekkoiun knew that she had a plan for when she took over Yoichi's body – she really did – but for the sake of anything that was important to her, she really just couldn't remember what it was. Taking over the brown-haired boy's body had been almost easier this second time; he wouldn't have been able to back down on his word.

 _What was I planning to do though?_ The rational part of her brain – the one that mostly stored her deep, dark plans – had questioned, but right now…

"It really doesn't matter. Things are getting boring around here." The bow demon knew that no one else was around except for Yoichi's friends, who were most likely looking for him… again. _Last time wasn't as fun either. Why don't we change that~?_

When the demon had taken over Yoichi's body, it really wasn't a surprise that she had appeared where the brown-haired boy had passed out: slumped on the ground. The boy's body had felt a bit different than last time, but she passed it off as her inexperience with controlling it (she hadn't necessarily had much practice before contracting with the boy, considering her entrapment within the bow). The goal had been clear in her mind, but… since she had control over Yoichi's body and she did say that she was going to try a cookie, she figured there couldn't be any harm in it.

How very wrong Gekkoiun had been. Several trips to the study room – where the bow-demon had devoured several more boxes of baked goods – and a trip to the cafeteria later, the bow-demon now found herself quite bored. Originally, she had gone to the cafeteria in order to search for something to drink; Yoichi hadn't mentioned that eating sweets could leave you parched.

Why the demon had started rummaging through the cabinets and pantry of said kitchen searching for more sweets when, clearly there was a whole ton in the study room, was the beginning of the end of her logical thinking. There could have been so many other things that she could have done when in control, but she instead chose to look for more cookies.

"Friends, friends, oh where could you be~?" Gekkoiun muttered, half-singing, as she walked back towards the study room. Once inside, her attention was drawn – not to the cookies – but to the strangely blank wall on the other side of the room. Unlike the other walls, there were no decorations, clocks, or announcements.

 _What a weird place to keep empty,_ she mused as her fingers skimmed over the wall. They bumped into a small indent, causing her to press down on it. The wall shuddered for a moment before it melted away, revealing a dark hole.

"Ooh~" the demon couldn't help making the noise in awe, but it sounded really funny when it was Yoichi's voice that made the sound. She giggled – a very childish thing to do – before walking inside.

Normally dark holes lead to some sort of important discovery, or at least somewhere mysterious. This one, however, was just another extremely boring room. The walls were painted a dark grey and the only other thing existing in the room was a small light. _That was a lot less fun than I thought._

She immediately turned around to leave the room before stopping, staring intently at the light coming through the wall/door. Something about it caused glee to fill her. _This could easily be used as a prison. Who to trap inside and have some fun with though?_

A smile automatically appeared on her face when she remembered an earlier conversation from Yoichi's dreams. The brown-haired boy had mentioned some speculations that a 'Mitsuba' had grumbled, something on two of the members of the team liking each other. _Ah, the purple-haired girl and the stubborn boy;_ yes, a plan was slowly forming, but she quickly realized a problem. _Which boy? Both of them seem very hard-headed. Oh well~ It really shouldn't matter!  
_ "This is going to be fun~" Gekkoiun quickly gathered the needed materials, setting them up in the dark hole of a room before heading into the study room and closing the wall/door. Another problem presented itself. The demon had only observed two of Yoichi's friends and, as far as she knew, the others must have been in the building. What would she do when the two were trapped in the room? "I'll figure that out later. Now, time to get their attention~!"

The bow-demon quickly sped off to another random room, this one a classroom. Equipment was lined up on the desks and she was delighted to find a containment cabinet. There was a lock on the door, but it was easily opened with a well-timed arrow. Inside the cabinet were several different chemicals.

 _Do I create an explosion or something else?_ As she pondered her next step in the plan, Gekkoiun wandered around the room, occasionally opening more cabinets. She climbed on top of one of the desks in the corner of the room in order to get a better view, bumping her head on the top window pane. An annoyed hiss left her at the slight pain, but it caused her to discover something very important: there was what looked to be a small camera in the top corner of the room.

"Hehe~ Perfect." The bow-demon got off the desk and walked over to the white board. If there were cameras in the building, then Yoichi's friends would – sooner or later – seek their friend out. This just proved to be a very valuable asset to her plan.

 _Let the fun begin~!_

* * *

Well, unless I figure out some more ideas to add to this, we are pretty much done with the story~! I almost thought of doing a combined one-shot that acted as a sequel, but it seemed a bit too redundant. If I did come up with something of substantial content, I would post it in the future though. Thank you to everyone that read, favorited, followed, and reviewed this fanfiction! Your support really means so much and I am so happy that I can continue to make fanfictions like this~ So, until my next Seraph of the End fanfiction, see you~!

-AnimeWolfGirl9


End file.
